communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/MTV Movie Awards: Endlich Konkurrenz für Twilight!
Die MTV Movie Awards haben ihrem Ruf wieder ein mal alle Ehre gemacht und sich als ein Fest von leichter Unterhaltung, Coolness und hirnlosem, aber teilweise auch cleverem Humor präsentiert. Eröffnet wurde die Show von "fun." mit "We are young", was zwar thematisch gut passte, gesanglich allerdings sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Gerettet wurde dieser holprige Einstieg dann aber wie gewohnt von Russell Brand, immer an der Grenze zur Geschmacklosigkeit, aber dabei angenehm authentisch, der auch keine Hemmungen hatte, sich selbst und seine kurze Ehe mit Katy Perry aufs Korn zu nehmen. Augenscheinlich sehr bemüht, nicht hinzufallen, trippelte nun Mila Kunis gemeinsam mit Mark Wahlberg auf die Bühne und die beiden präsentierten den ersten Award in einer neuen Kategorie: "Best On-Screen Dirtbag", was sich mit "bester Leinwand-Drecksack" übersetzen lässt. Jennifer Aniston durfte das goldene Popcorn für ihre Performance in "Horrible Bosses" verdient mit nach Hause nehmen. Weiter ging es mit Emma Stone und Andrew Garfield, dem neuen Traumpaar aus The Amazing Spiderman, die dann auch gleich für die erste Überraschung des Abends sorgten. Der Preis für "Best Breakthrough Performance", den besten Newcomer also, ging an Shailene Woodley aus "The Descendants". An dieser Stelle hätte man wohl eher auf den ersten Punkt für The Hunger Games, in Form von Liam Hemsworth gewettet und so ist auch Shailene sympathisch überrascht und augenscheinlich sehr dankbar. 310px|right In der folgenden Kategorie konnte dann aber der andere Hauptdarsteller der Trilogie die Trophäe nach Hause holen: Josh Hutcherson gewann "Best Male Performance" und die Damen im Publikum waren kreischend erfreut. Josh machte leider nicht viel daraus und hielt stattdessen eine kurze Dankesrede, die wir alle schon hundert mal gehört haben: "Es ist eine Ehre mit den anderen großartigen Schauspielern nominiert zu sein..." Alles klar, weiter ging es mit den Hunger Games. Für die abstimmenden Zuschauer war Jennifer Lawrence die beste weibliche Darstellerin, leider dreht die gerade in Prag und Kristen Stewart konnte ihrer größten Konkurrentin den Preis nicht persönlich überreichen. Stattdessen bedankte sich Jennifer mit einem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Pony per Videoclip. Ebenfalls neu ist die Kategorie: "Instant Cult Classic" und diese neue Auszeichnung ging an "Project X", der bei uns seit dem 3. Mai im Kino zu sehen ist. Niemand konnte diesem Film über eine ausufernde Party besser die Ehre erweisen als Charlie Sheen, der nebenbei seine neue Show "Anger Management" promotete. Jetzt war aber mal wieder Twilight an der Reihe: Zum 250px|leftvierten Mal in Folge gewannen Kristen Stewart und Robert Pattinson das Popcorn für "Best Kiss". Zur Enttäuschung der Zuschauer war Robert nicht anwesend, aber Kristen, die in sozialen Situation wie dieser erfreulicherweise immer souveräner wird, verstand es, mit sich selbst vorlieb zu nehmen. Der "Generation Award" ging dieses Jahr an Johnny Depp, der an der Gitarre mit der Band "The Black Keys" performte und dabei wie immer eine gute Figur abgab. Übergeben wurde ihm der Preis von Steven Tyler und dem Kaugummi-kauenden Joe Perry von Aerosmith. Die beiden beiden machten ihrem Rockstar-Dasein alle Ehre, indem sie zwei Filmtitel verhaspelten und optisch, vielleicht als Tribut zu Johnny als Captain Jack Sparrow, sehr an die "Pirates of the Carribean" erinnerten. "Best Fight und Best On-Screen Transformation" ging nun auch wieder an die Hunger Games, "Best Cast" konnten die Harry Potter-Darsteller für sich entscheiden. Ein weiterer wichtiger Moment des Abends war der lang herbeigesehnte Clip mit bisher ungezeigten Szenen aus "The Dark Knight Rises", der von einem glücklicherweise nicht ausrastenden Christian Bale und Christopher Nolan so leidenschaftlich und emotional präsentiert wurde, dass man nur traurig darüber sein kann, dass dies Nolans letzter Batman-Film sein wird. right|220pxEinen besonderen Preis, den "Trailblazer-Award", was so viel heißt wie "Pionier" oder "Vorreiter", ging an Emma Stone. Eine Begründung dafür gab es nicht, dafür ein lustiges Video und eine unglaublich charmante und gerührte Emma, der wir jeden Preis gönnen, ganz egal wie aus der Luft gegriffen er zu sein scheint! Die wichtigste Auszeichnung des Abends, "Movie of the Year" ging wieder mal an Twilight und bot daher keine große Überraschung. Insgesamt hat MTV eine unterhaltsame Show auf die Beine gestellt, die uns noch hätte versüßt werden können, wenn wenigstens ein verdienter Preis an die großartige Komödie "Bridesmaids" gegangen wäre. Vielleicht hat die Fortsetzung mehr Glück. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag